Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper
Raven vs. Crimson Viper is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Tekken VS Street Fighter! The secret agents of the fighting genre switch from infiltrate to kill! What will win the day: skills or gadgets? Interlude (*cues Bryan Kei - Invader*) Boomstick: Since it's inception, espionage has been a sure fire tactic to learn the hidden secrets of your enemies. Wiz: The secret agent has been the face of espionage for years, and even in fighting games we've seen secret agents undergo missions of their own. Boomstick: Raven, Tekken's Dark Talon of Death. Wiz: And Crimson Viper, Street Fighter's undercover operative of S.I.N. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Raven (*cuesTekken 6 - Mishima Zaibatsu Central Tower*) Wiz: In the world of Tekken, two corporations stood tall. The Mishima Zaibatsu, a financial titan, sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournaments, and private owner of its own corporate army, the Tekken Force. G Corporation, the biotech firm whose cutting-edge research combined with its hidden militance and robots called Jack's would eventually step up to take on its rival. Boomstick: Ah, corporate squabbles. But behind the scenes was a mysterious unnamed international intelligence agency, along with their top agent known only by his codename... Raven. Wiz: His real name, age, nationality, etc, is completely unknown. Raven first emerged on the scene watching and reporting Heihachi Mishima's "death"... Boomstick: Which kind of turned out to be false. But hey, we all make mistakes. Aside from the epic x scar on his face, there's plenty more about him that'll intimidate. For starters... he's a black ninja! Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: I mean it like that's freaking awesome. You don't see that every day. Wiz: Fair enough. Boomstick: And he's a ninja with sunglasses, which sounds like it'd be ridiculous, but he makes it look good. Wiz: Wardrobe-aside, his fighting style primarily focuses on grapples, fast takedowns, and heavy blows, which is actually more-so accurate towards real-life ninja hand-to-hand ideologies than most fictional iterations of ninjitsu, as they utilized these techniques to quickly bring down and incapacitate foes like fully-armored samurai. Boomstick: But don't worry; he can still do all the cool super-fictional ninja stuff too, like jump off walls, teleport, and create a shadow of himself. Wiz: Aside from his fists, he's armed with large shurikens, optical camouflage, and his twin kunai. Boomstick: You know Raven's serious when he whips those twin beauties out. Wiz: Unsurprisingly, Raven has multiple stances to throw off his enemies. Haze steps back, allowing for multiple surprise attacks, including a teleporting kick and falling punch, and Labyrinth turns his back to his foes. Boomstick: Don't think Raven with his back turned is an easy target. While crouching, Raven can unleash his inner breakdancer with Quicksilver, and with just the right grapple, he can throw his foe into the air and then come up to snap their neck with Undertaker. Wiz: Aside from attacking, Raven can also use Utsusemi Escape to... well... escape via the immediate projection of a clone of himself upon a foe striking him. He can move ahead or behind the foe or even counter-attack immediately, though this technique requires perfect timing to pull off. Boomstick: Despite not being a Mishima, Raven quickly rose through the ranks as one of Tekken's toughest fighters. He sliced an attacking Jack-4 in two with his kunai, took down the gigantic robot NANCY whatever-the-model-number-is, and even held his ground against Heihachi Mishima... and that guy's tough enough to survive an explosion that sent him flying into a graveyard. (*cues Tekken Dark Resurrection - Supercharged*) Wiz: He also managed to defeat the android Alisa, as well as Heihachi's son and grandson Kazuya and Jin... but he did so alongside the Tekken Force defector Lars Alexandersson. Boomstick: So really, he did so with help. And even when Raven and Lars managed to defeat the giant and evil recifyer demon Azazel... it turned out it wasn't even its final physical form, and Jin ended up finishing the job for them. Wiz: Raven is stoic and has a near-unbreakable sense of professionalism... Boomstick: Save for when this guy gets on his nerves. (*music pause*) Raven attempts to show Yoshimitsu how to perform ninja hand gestures. Raven: Rin! Pyoh! Toh! Sha...! He looks over and sees Yoshimitsu failing to do so correctly, and slaps his hands together in frustration. Raven: Augh! You've got it all wrong! Raven proceeds to knee the side of Yoshimitsu's leg, causing him to stumble to the side. (*0:26*) Boomstick: And you would figure Raven had to have gotten his awesome x scar from some super epic ninja sword fight or something. Know who gave it to him? Some Russian soldier guy! And that's his rival?! Wiz: Well Sergei Dragunov was a former Spetznas, and his Sambo skills earned him the nickname "The White Angel of Death". Boomstick: But Raven's a ninja, damn it! He should be better than that! Wiz: However, in a world where fighting tournaments consist of not just normal humans, but also cyborgs, robots, demon-blooded men... Boomstick: And bears! And boxing kangaroos! Wiz: The fact that Raven has proven so deadly amonst them even while just recently revealing himself has to count for something. Boomstick: Call him an intelligence agent or a secret government agent, but just know that a ninja called the Dark Talon of Death is not to be messed with. Raven may just be the coolest ninja in fighting game history... and also the sharpest-dressed. Raven has his back turned towards Sergei Dragunov, then lands a 10 hit combo ending with Sergei knocked into the air and Raven teleporting above him, then sending him to the ground with a charged punch. Announcer: K.O.! Raven performs various hand gestures. Announcer: Raven wins! Raven: Rin! Pyoh! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Crimson Viper (*cues Super Street Fighter IV - Secret Laboratory Stage (Round 1)*) Wiz: Not one organization in the Street Fighter world is nearly as deadly or as iconic as the crime syndicate Shadaloo. Boomstick: One of its lesser known specialties was its use of science. Master Bison employed a large number of scientists and doctors to develop a plethora of weapons in his quest for world domination. Everything from human experiments to weapons of war. Hey, for him, it was a Tuesday. Wiz: The largest division dedicated to that purpose was the Shadaloo-Intimidation-Network... Boomstick: Sin. Wiz: No, it’s pronounced S.I.N. Boomstick: What does that spell? Sin! Wiz: Yes... but the entire cast specifically calls it S.I.N. Boomstick: Fine, whatever. You’re just lucky we’re in the Usa. Led by its CEO Seth... whose still less of a pain in the ass than Gill... its projects included collecting data from fighters via a global fighting tournament and a battle suit. Wiz: One operative of S.I.N. would rise through the ranks, eventually becoming both the head of the project and the only capable candidate for the battle suit. Her codename... Crimson Viper. (*cues Super Street Fighter IV - Crimson Viper Theme*) Boomstick: Whoa! That is one smoking hot momma right there. Wiz: Well... you’re technically right. She’s a single mother with a daughter named Lauren, and, unknown to her employers at S.I.N., is actually an undercover agent for the CIA who has infiltrated their organization. Boomstick: I’m more partial to C’s hidden battle suit, which increases her strength, speed, and agility while still keeping the business look. And with that suit, she even created her own fighting style: Covert Fighting Tools. Wiz: And as C. Viper likely underwent the same training regiment as real-life CIA agents, her Covert Fighting Tools style incorporates the likes of Judo and Krav Maga. Both generally focus on disabling and taking down an opponent quickly, and their power and lethality are further enhanced by her Metal Knuckles and Jet Boots. Boomstick: Her Metal Knuckles can generate electricity, letting her hit harder or even electrocute them when she's got a good grip on them. And as you would've guessed by their name, her Jet Boots are boots... with jets in them. Wiz: She uses these to quickly dash towards or away from her foe, hover in mid-air, and are even capable of flight with no known maximum flight time. Her Jet Boots also generate flames. Boomstick: Wait, so these flying jet boots are also mini-flamethrowers? Guess it makes it worth wearing heels. Well onto her moves, then. She charges in and offers an electricity-charged punch with Thunder Knuckle, and does a fiery arc and backflip kick with Burning Kick and Burst Heel respectively. But even when you're away from her, you're still not safe as she can hit you from afar with Seismic Hammer. Wiz: She does this by causing a shockwave that travels through the ground via her Metal Knuckles. Boomstick: By punching the ground, of course. Then when she really wants to get the job done quick, she turns to one of her four finishers. Emergency Combination and Burst Time strikes her foe before giving them multiple fiery flip kicks. Burning Dance has her kicking her opponent's neck, then riding them across the ground before electrocuting them, and then there's Viper Full Throttle, where she electrocutes and drives them into the ground with her jet boots. Wiz: The power of Crimson Viper's Metal Knuckle's are kept in check for the most part, though aside from charging them, she can also deactivate their limiters, in turn enhancing their power to the point of being more than capable of killing a normal human. Boomstick: I bet Cammy wished she'd known that before fighting C. Viper. She sure was in for a shock. *laughs hysterically* Wiz: Having fun over there, Boomstick? Boomstick: I'm sorry... I just couldn't help it. Wiz: *clears throat* Crimson Viper's skills enabled her to successfully infiltrate and deceive S.I.N., defeat Cammy and Sakura, avoid a blast from M. Bison, and hold her own against Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world. Boomstick: Her enhanced strikes are so powerful not even fighters like Ryu can hope to block them. Speaking of Ryu, as part of S.I.N.'s plan to study the Dark Hado, she successfully ticked him off enough to see to that end by torturing Cammy in front of him. Ouch. That won't eat away at your soul or anything. Wiz: Beneath her hardened exterior is a single mother who is doing everything in service for her country and her daughter. Boomstick: And as powerful as her suit's offensive capabilities are, it doesn't offer much defense. Guess you can't really conceal full body armor under an open button shirt if you don't want it to be noticed. Wiz: And as powerful as her weapons are, not even a full-powered charge from her Metal Knuckles could phase Ken Masters while he was using the Power of Nothingess. Boomstick: But hey, only a few people even use that power anyway. Crimson Viper is one of the most fearsome secret agents around. Get in the way of her objective and she'll make you wish for anything but a single mother's wrath. Wesker draws his pistol, but before he can fire, C. Viper charges at him. C. Viper: Let's finish this! She charges her Metal Knuckles and grabs Wesker by the neck. C. Viper: Here's the finale! She throws him into the air, then proceeds to fly after and grab Wesker with her wrists crossed. C. Viper: Eat it! She proceeds to electrocte him, then activates her jets and flies toward the ground. C. Viper: Full power! She drives Wesker into the ground. Announcer: Hyper Combo KO! C. Viper places her hair back and takes off her sunglasses. C. Viper: What a chore. DEATH BATTLE! (*cues Bryan Kei - Invader at 32 seconds*) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a secret... AGENT BATTLLLLLLLE! ---- Secret S.I.N. island installation. Location: unknown. In S.I.N.'s secret laboratory, filled to the brim with computers and monitors and the core of the facility in the room's center, only one individual stands within: Crimson Viper. She ensures no one else is there with her. C. Viper: Well... if no one else is here... She then places a flashdrive into the largest computer with the screen showcasing a large map of the world. C. Viper: Let's see your secrets, Seth. The screen displays a download bar, beginning at zero and making very slow progress even towards 1% completion. Crimson Viper stands and crosses her arms in impatience. C. Viper: *sighs* This is going to take a while. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and the room flashes red. C. Viper: What?! There's no way! I ensured they couldn't track anything in this room! She quickly goes to the keyboard and presses to find the source of the alarm, then the screen changes to showcase the outside of the base perimeter being penetrated. She searched the camera feed and saw only a glimpse of a man in black running through the base. C. Viper: This... could be a problem. Meanwhile, Shadaloo troops adorned in red ran towards the door to the laboratory. They attempted to open the door, only to find it locked. Shadaloo Trooper #1: Huh? It's locked! But why?! Shadaloo Trooper #2: Probably locked the moment the intruder was detected. Shadaloo Trooper #3: No matter. There's only one way into that room and it's through here. Stand your ground and ensure the intruder does not make it inside! All the troops turn towards the hallway and see the intruder, the man in black, running towards them. Shadaloo Trooper #4: You're dead! The Shadaloo troops fire at the man and their aim was true, the bullets clearly making their mark... but in a flash, the bullets seemed to phase through him, as if the man were intangible. Before they could realize what went wrong, the man disappeared, then was in the air, leaping into the crowd and poised to strike. Inside the lab, C. Viper could hear all of the troopers being struck and falling to the ground whilst on her phone. C. Viper: This individual's about to come into this lab. He's against Shadaloo and S.I.N., that much is for certain. Do you think in this case I should...? Yes, that's right. The door burst open, one of the Shadaloo troopers flying through before rolling across the ground. She turned towards the opening and saw the intruder clearly. He wore a black high tech sneaking suit adorned with a scarf and gauntlets, as well as two kunai strapped to his waist and wearing black sunglasses. C. Viper: Understood. She closed and put away her phone. C. Viper: What are you doing here? Raven: I'm bringing down S.I.N.'s operation. C. Viper: Normally, I'd be all for that. In fact, I would happily assist you even... but I've gone too far undercover to lose all my hard work now, so I cannot and will not allow it. Raven: My agency answers to no one. C. Viper: You'll answer to the C.I.A. if you take one step closer. I'm giving you one last chance to leave and stay out of our business. Raven: I offer you the same. I cannot allow you to interfere with my objective. C. Viper: Well then... (*cues Vanquish – Battle on the East Deck*) Crimson Viper gets into a battle stance. C. Viper: Then it looks like I'll get a promotion once I'm finished with you. Raven gets into his own battle stance. FIGHT! C. Viper charges at Raven, who immediately stands his guard towards her approach. She leaps toward him for a punch, then moves for a sweep, which Raven hops over to avoid. He attempts a sweep of his own, to which Viper steps back, then goes for a punch. Raven stops the punch with a chop, then the two stand their grounds swinging, jabbing and kicking. Neither budge, either avoiding or blocking the other’s strikes. Raven: Judo... A punch of C. Viper’s nearly hits his sunglasses as he tilts his head. Raven: ...and Krag Maga. He goes for a chop to C. Viper’s neck, but it is caught by her wrist. C. Viper: And let me guess yours... Raven’s other hand swings from the other side, which she ducks. She then grabs him and punches him toward his abdomen. Raven stumbles back, his back now turned to her. C. Viper: Ninjitsu. Viper’s next punch misses as Raven leaps over her, her back struck by his feet. She falls onto the ground, then rolls over. Raven then presses on his wrist and he slowly appears to fade away. Raven: I suggest you go home now. C. Viper looks toward Raven’s last location, but sees no trace of him. C. Viper: I can’t stick around and play with you all day. She looks around for him and still nothing. C. Viper: Throw the fight and I’ll buy you a drink. Raven, still invisible to sight, jumps and grabs C. Viper by the head with his legs, then slams her into the ground. He repositioned himself to grab her leg and break it, though he noted C. Viper managing to grab him by the shoulders. Even if she pulled on him, that wouldn’t make much of a difference... ...But being electrocuted might. Electricity surged through Raven before he could even touch her leg, and he rolled off of her, stopping the shock. Soon afterward, his optical camo faded away, revealing him. Raven: Un...ex...pected. C. Viper: Enough with the ninja charade. I’m just gonna make it hurt more. Raven got back onto his feat and recomposed himself. Raven: You should start making final arrangements. He frontflipped towards her, his kicks blocked, feeling a slight sting from C. Viper's gadgets. Upon moving to the side to avoid an electrical jab and swing, Raven struck her with both hands, sending her off her feet onto her stomach. Raven stood, seeing C. Viper clenching her fist, which was aimed towards the ground below her. Raven: Need a break? She punched the ground, and in that instant, Raven was suddenly knocked off his feet. He then looked over at C. Viper, astonished by what transpired. Raven: Changing tactics. As Raven slowly got back up, C. Viper stood in place, preparing a powerful blow to the reeling Raven, who showed no intention of trying to avoid the attack. She performed a small hop and span, her elbow striking Raven’s face... ...which went through Raven like a hologram. Upon landing to the ground, she was suddenly struck in the back of her neck by a palm: Raven had leapt over C. Viper just as his doppelganger took Viper’s blow. She fell to the ground as Raven turned his back to his downed opponent. Raven: As I expected. He walked over towards the laboratory’s control panel, noting the large screen stating 50% completion... But it was then Raven heard the clear sound of C. Viper’s jet boots, then turned around to find she was missing. He then looked upward and his jaw dropped at C. Viper’s current location... (*cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 – C. Viper*) C. Viper was floating in mid-air with her jet boots looking down at Raven, grinning. Raven *thoughts*: No way... She flew towards him at high speed with her fist out, Raven ready to avoid it. He performs a backflip, avoiding C. Viper’s punch to the ground. Upon getting up, she sees Raven go for three kicks in mid-air, all of which she blocks. After the third one, Raven bounces off and away, but then sees his foot grabbed by C. Viper. She tosses him upward, then meets him in midair with a fiery arced kick to his chest. He manages to recover and lands on his feet, noting the flames from her jet boots. Raven: Interesting move. He throws a large ninja star at her, which she easily avoids, then flies in front of him with a fiery flipkick. He narrowly avoids it by stepping back, and just as she is about to perform another, she sees… it would seem impossible... ...Just as Raven stood in front of her, another Raven was heading towards her with a flying kick, which knocked her back. After this, Raven charged towards her with a striking palm, and as she reeled, a double of him seemed to phase right through her before the Raven in front of her disappeared. From behind, Raven does a sweep kick, sending C. Viper off her feet and spinning in the air. As he prepares his foot to strike her down to the ground, one of her feet keeps her floating upward as the other clashes with his foot, knocking it back. She then goes for another fiery kick as Raven has his back turned, only for him to flip forward and disappear once again. C. Viper: What a pain... He suddenly reappears, dashing forward and leaping, his knee caught by her wrists. Upon landing, he lifts his leg, raised and ready to strike as C. Viper waits. C. Viper: Go ahead and attack so I can counter you. He swings it downward, but Viper flies backward out of the way, then replies by punching the ground twice in near-harmony. Raven leaps over one shake to the ground, but upon his landing, another one immediately strikes him with enough force to send him airborne. She flies upward over him, raising her foot for another attack with her jet boots. Raven raises his wrists and tries to hold his guard as multiple fiery somersault kicks attempt to break it. The third manages to break his guard as the fourth and final kick sends him straight to the ground back-first. She lands onto the ground as Raven looks upward, then gets back up. C. Viper: Back for more? She strikes the ground twice once more, and this time, Raven leaps much higher to avoid both. Viper flies towards him only to see him spin like a top, kicking her, then upon nearing the ground, preparing a sweep kick. She remains floating over the ground, seeing it miss, but just as she prepared a punch, she saw Raven overhead, his fists poised. She caught both, then as both stood on the ground, pushed forward. Raven, however, held his ground and didn’t budge. C. Viper *thoughts*: Didn’t think it’d be this hard. She then activated her jet boots, pushing Raven back with force, who managed to barely avoid falling backward. During this, Viper flew forward with all haste, her fist aimed at Raven’s face. As she zoomed toward him, she feels a sudden pain between her chest and stomach: he caught her in mid-flight with his foot. He slammed her into the ground, causing her to bounce, then with a powerful kick sent her reeling into the room’s core. She then saw Raven throw three large shurikens at her, which she barely ducked to avoid in time, one of which cut a strand of her crimson hair. C. Viper *thoughts*: I’m sick of this. She then zoomed toward Raven, catching him off-guard and lifting him into the air with her. She let go of him for a moment, then met him near the ceiling with an electrical punch to his gut. She let go once more, allowing Raven to land onto the ground, albeit losing his footing upon landing. Afterward, she jumped onto Raven, wrapping her legs around him so he couldn’t shake her off. C. Viper: Time for drastic measures. She looked over at the large monitor, which read 99% data transfer, then placed her hands over Raven’s head. Electricity surged, Raven’s skull visible through his skin. C. Viper: It’ll all be over soon. During this, his hands gripped onto his kunai, both still in their sheath, very slowly raising them. Her face went into sudden shock as the control panel and the room’s core burst with electricity from the damage caused by the shurikens. Soon after, the core exploded. (music stops) The two of them were knocked back from the explosion. In the aftermath, she looked over and saw the entire laboratory began to crumble. The large screen was shattered, the control panel was in ruins, and she noticed the flash drive was missing. Too late, she saw it fall into a tiny sinking hole in the center of the room. C. Viper *thoughts*: That was years of my career… down the drain. (*cues Super Street Fighter IV – Crumbling Laboratory (Round 2)*) She then looked over at Raven, who stood calmly, pressing on his headset. Raven: Mission complete. C. Viper: That’s it! You’ll regret this. Raven could tell from the tone in her voice that she wouldn’t let him leave. C. Viper: Release inhibitors! She slammed her fists together, the metal knuckles letting off a much larger output than anything previously. She flew towards Raven, who then drew his kunai. Raven: Here we go! The two charged at one another, then clashed before zooming past the other. Both attacks were negated and they then turned towards one another. She struck at the ground repeatedly, creating multiple rumblings in the ground. Raven leapt across the room, avoiding much larger shakes than before. After touching the ground, he is struck by Viper’s fully-charged thunder knuckle, sending him flying towards a wall. He repositions himself in mid-air, his feet touching the wall first, then jumped back to the ground. He sees Viper charge towards him for another, her speed nearly catching him off-guard… ...Nearly. He avoids one, then sees her quickly turn and charge once more, and repeats. C. Viper looks over at her foe, seeing his defense become more and more desperate with each near miss. C. Viper: Am I moving too fast for you? After Raven ducked one last thunder knuckle, he swept at her legs with his hand. After she loses her footing, he punches and kicks her into the air. Raven leaps upward and kicks her once more, sending her further back. She uses her jet boots to gain control in mid-air, then notices Raven had disappeared. She looks around her, then catches Raven about to strike her backside. C. Viper turns quickly just in time as he swings his kunai at her, blocking them with her arms. Raven spins in place like a saw blade, continually slashing at the gauntlets until one final slash struck hard enough to send Viper back towards the ground. She lands without issue, noting her metal knuckles coursing with electricity, though this soon dissipated. She then looks over at her opponent, who simply stood there. C. Viper: Quit stalling already, will you? Raven charged at Viper, who avoided a strike with his pointed palm by leaping to the side of him. In mid-jump, she kicked him, sending him sliding to the ground. Viper flew forward with her thunder knuckle as Raven got up, who attempted to block the blow... ...and succeeded. C. Viper’s face went into shock. How could he block her unblockable move? She struck at him once again, though he stopped the blow with his bare hand. After this blow, her sleeve fell down, and C. Viper could clearly see a large cut into the metal knuckle. She realized that they had been too badly damaged to be utilized, but immediately went on the offensive, hiding her shock to stop her opponent there and now. Without her metal knuckles’ power, C. Viper’s strikes could not break Raven’s guard, who stopped each of her blows with a block or a strike of his own. With two swinging chops, Raven immediately floors C. Viper, then grabs and throws her into the air. Seeing her spin in mid-air, he teleports after her and reaches out his hands to grab her by the neck... But by the time he should have grasped her, she was gone. It was then he was suddenly struck in the back, sending him careening into the ground. She flew towards him and the moment he hit the ground, she landed on him. The force of the impact sent Raven sliding forward, with C. Viper riding him across the ground. To stop her from slamming him head-first into a wall, he grabbed onto one of his kunai and planted it into the ground. At first grinding, he eventually came to a dead stop with C. Viper flying forward realizing her foe had slipped free. Before Raven could get into a battle-ready position, he was grabbed by Viper, who flew towards the ceiling. She saw Raven still had both kunai in hand and, knowing he could strike at any moment, slammed him back-first into the ceiling, leaving a noticeable dent. While Raven was dazed in her hands, she still saw his fingers carefully clinging onto his kunai and preparing to swing, so she kneed him in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood, then threw him to the ground. Upon landing hard to the ground on his hands, he saw C. Viper winding up her foot, activating her jet boots. He covered his head with his two hands... But that wasn’t enough to stop the blow and Raven was punted across the room, hitting the wall back-first before falling to the ground. He sat, his legs stretched out, breathing heavily, and looking downward. C. Viper *thoughts*: Out of breath, huh? C. Viper flew up into the air towards the end of the room, then upon reaching the top, she placed her heels on the wall closest to the ceiling. After seeing blood drip from Raven’s head down over one of his eyes, she activated her jet boots with full power. Raven heard C. Viper’s jet boots firing off into the distance, then looked up, only to see she had covered the distance at insane speeds. She saw a look of shock on Raven’s face and aimed her heel at his head. Time slowed and C. Viper’s heel struck Raven’s glasses first, which were broken in half by the impact. After that… CRASH! Her foot crushed through the wall. She felt the crater her foot was entrenched in. At the speed she was going in and the force behind her blow, C. Viper hardly even felt Raven’s head, penetrating it near-instantaneously. But it was then that she looked at her foot, then saw a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye… Raven standing, his back turned to her. Raven: It’s just business. She caught a glimpse of his dual kunai in his hands, then felt a sudden pain. Raven: Don’t take it personally. Blood spewed from between C. Viper’s right shoulder and towards the left side of her waist. From those points, she split into two and fell downward. Her sunglasses fell to the ground shortly afterward, cracking on the ground. (music stops) Raven placed his kunai back onto his person, then looked around at the area around them. With the damage done to the base’s lab due to their battle, Raven’s work had been done. He then placed his hand onto his headset and pressed it. Raven: It’s over. K.O.! Raven, outside of the base, leaps downward out of sight, seemingly off the island into the ocean below, but emerges riding atop a jet fighter that then takes off and flies away as C. Viper’s sunglasses lie on the ground before being swallowed up by the collapsing floor. Results (*cues Tekken 5 – City at Sunset at 1:11*) Boomstick: Well, Wiz. Looks like we’re responsible for yet another orphan. Wiz: Crimson Viper did have the advantage in mobility and striking power, but Raven edged out with just about every other category. Although Lars’ mechanical partner Alisa specified that Raven utilized a cloaking device, technology has never been specifically linked to Raven’s teleportation... Boomstick: Meaning it was all-natural, just like his strength. Raven not only stopped swings from NANCY-whatever’s arms without being pushed back, but even managed to overpower and toss it by turning its own weight against it, giving him the physical strength needed to withstand C. Viper’s strikes. Meanwhile, ol’ C. could handle the likes of Ryu and Ken with offense-alone until they utilized the Power of Nothingness… or the Dark Hado. Wiz: While cutting through the Jack-4 may not seem that impressive as they were made for mass production and thus were much less durable, Raven severing the arm and shoulder of NANCY, a far more massive machine designed to be one of Jin Kazama's bodyguards, solidified his kunai’s slicing power. There was no doubt a few swings of that force would eventually damage Crimson Viper’s hidden gadgets. Boomstick: Viper may have outpaced Raven’s speed with her jet boots, but he was still just quick enough to keep up and avoid her worst blows. Wiz: Finally, both Raven’s defeat of NANCY and holding his ground against Heihachi solidified his endurance. Boomstick: It was never implied that Heihachi had Raven on the ropes, as the only reason Raven retreated from the battle was because his super secret superiors commanded him to. Wiz: Viper’s gadgets aided her fighting style in quickly bringing down foes and ending battles swiftly, but against an opponent with Raven’s toughness, speed, and cutting power, her lack of defenses were finally and fatally exploited. Boomstick: Try as C. Viper could, it was Raven who made the final cut. Wiz: The winner is Raven. Next time... Up on top of a cliff, a man looked out at a narrow pillar of smoke in the far distant ocean, then saw a jet fighter zoom past overhead. He then turned and walked in the other direction, traversing through a forest. Eventually, he came across a lone dojo, then opened one of its doors. Inside the dojo, Dan Hibiki stopped sparring with Sakura after one of the dojo’s doors had opened and turned his attention toward their visitor. Dan: Welcome! He slowly approached the man enthusiastically. Dan: It is always a joy seeing a new face in my new dojo! So... here to learn the Saikyō-ryū? ???: You were taught under Gouken, correct? Dan: That’s right! ???: So then... you know Ansatsuken? Dan: Know it? Why I made it even better! ???: Is that so? The man slowly began his approach as Sakura walked over to Dan, looking over at Hibiki with a look of concern. Sakura: I don’t like the looks of this guy. He looked back at Sakura. Dan *whispering*: Let’s not pass judgment on a new potential student. The two then looked back at the man standing before them, adorned in red foot guards, white karate gi with flame designs, red fingerless gloves with metal studs, his uncovered chest bearing a large scar, and with small scars across his face. The man grinned in anticipation, his left eye glowing red. ???: Show me. ???: DORYAH!!! In that same forest, a barefoot martial artist holding a training bag treaded forward, his red headband being pushed back by the wind... Who would you be rooting for? Raven Crimson Viper How many stars would you rate Raven vs. Crimson Viper? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Nkstjoa Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016